User blog:SelfDestructInitiate/July 17 Update (Patch Notes lol)
��Added New Character: Herricks Based on JR, a friend of the group who no one’s heard from in months. He’s revealed to be the first successful superhuman created by ISDRAC, and he was kidnapped long before the school year started. His abilities are either superhuman mind control or portal creation. Or both. His weapon is a chain staff? �� Added Details/Story Arc to Laila’s character (Elsie) Riley’s best friend. After months of not dong anything, she takes up the personal mission of looking for Herrick, a mutual friend of theirs who’s gone missing, determined to prove she’s not as fragile as everyone thinks she is. �� Added Plot Synopsis A transfer student moves to another city to get a new leash on life, but gets more than what he bargained for when a mysterious incident called the Mass Super-Empowering Event leaves him and his new classmates with extraordinary superhuman abilities. Together they must hone their abilties, deal with their consequences, learn their origin, protect themselves and each other, survive high school life, and stop some of their twisted fates from becoming reality when a message from the future warns them of death, suffering and that one of them becomes the most infamous supervillain the world will ever know - all at the same time. �� Minor character changes: *Anjel’s Character renamed to Lucas Zafkiel *Kat’s Character given the alias of “Chartreux” �� Tweaked Xander (Gian)’s powers Videogame Avatar Physiology Xander has the ability to interact with the world as if in a videogame. Has videogame-based powers that, when leveling up (done by training, exercising and fighting), enhance his traits and skills through leveling up, including endurance, through his HP meter. He also occassionally recieves Powerups and even gets an Extra Life, and has a virtual hyperspace Inventory where he can store weapons and items he collects. *Enhanced Accuracy Has enhanced accuracy from FPS games. *Hacking Can hack pieces of technology as an unlockable skill. *Heads-Up Display Has a Heads-Up Display in his vision that gives him information about his environment, and about his current status. *Health Point Meter Has superhuman endurance due to his HP. *Healing Can regenerate health whenever not engaged in combat or not taking any damage. *Hyperspace Arsenal Has an Inventory in which he can store weapons and items he collects. However, he can only hold 6 items in the Inventory at a time. *Independent Growing Booster Has an independent growth system called Leveling Up, similar to the leveling up system in games. Xander levels up every time he fills up the XP meter, which he foes by training and honing his skills. When he levels up, his traits enhance, like strength and endurance. *Point System He gets XP points from training, exercising, or defeating enemies. *Resurrection Can resurrect himself or someone else through the use of the Extra Life powerup, as shown when he gave Isabelle his Extra Life. However, the powerup is extremely rare. *Self-Power Bestowal Gains increasingly enhanced traits through Leveling Up, and can also gain new additional abilities through it. *Teleportation Can teleport through the use of Fast Travel, an unlockable skill. *Variable Manipulation Can Level Up anything at will through constant use. Equipment *The XLcalibur A big digital sword. �� Added Incomplete Story: Arc 1 Lance moves into Sunset City to get a new leash on life. His dad left him and their family when Lance was still 9, and never gave any sign of life to him ever again. In (school), he knows absolutely no one. First Day of School He meets Riley, and instantly befriends her. She’s kind enough to show him around and introduce him to a few people, namely Felicia, Elsie, Victor and Skylar. Connor and Isabelle are introduced as the Class President and VP, respectively. Ventress and Gordon notice and take an immediate dislike to Lance, as a new face. The group welcomes Lance in as warmly as they could, albeit a little awkwardly. There are mentions of a missing classmate who went by the name Herrick, who the group hasn’t heard from in months. Riley leaves for something, and decides to leave Chim with the group. Later on, the group is struck by something called the Empowering Wave, which knocks them all unconscious. Lucas, who had just woken up, happens to stumble upon something that he shouldn’t have, and even more unfortunate, the Wave sends him into a coma. Chim goes missing, and Riley becomes distraught. The Blast Aftermath Riley realizes she’s not alone. Riley realizes Chim was invisible this whole time, and the two reunite. The Warning Dwight rushes to look for Lance and the others, claiming to bring a warning. He claims to have gone to the future, where superheroes and supervillains exist and fight an eternal war. Among them, the supervillain called The Superhuman Support Group One day, as Lance tries to brush off everyone else due to being “busy”, Xander, only after a bit of being pushy, reveals to Lance that he got abilities too, and shows him. Lance is shocked that he wasn’t the only one affected by the Wave. The whole group then meets up, and discusses, except Connor, Alice, Dexter, Gordon, and Archie are missing. The group show off their newfound abilities one by one. The group reveals their powers to each other. Riley goes last, revealing that Chim was invisible the whole time. Wake Up The group taps into the security feed of the cameras to try and find out anything else from the incident, and discover that Lucas had been there and seen something suspicious- enough to make him go call for someone else- before he was sent into a coma. Lance and the others then try to wake Lucas up to see what he knows. They succeed, and also find out that Alice had extended Lucas’ comatose state and almost had him killed- if not for their timely interference- because they found out he saw them. Arc 2 The Confrontation Lucas, after recovering, reveals his information afterwards. Lance, Riley and the others confront Connor about the incident, who is with Alice, Gordon, Dexter, Crye and Ventress. He later confesses that he had something to do with the incident. However, Lance and the others did not expect Connor to have allies. Lance, Riley, the Twins, Xander, Felicia, Isabelle and a newly-woken Lucas face off against Connor’s Inner Circle, who’s decided that the group has interfered and known too much. Mistakes Were Made Dwight returns, revealing that there was a mistake. Room 33 The group learns that the origins of their powers come from a mysterious secret room in (school), where the Inner Circle used to hold meetings in. There lies a strange, towering machine, with circuits fried and parts lying on the floor. They assume its broken. Its revealed that Ventress had wanted out by now, and that Connor and Alice had threatened him by hurting Gordon. A Dance with the Devil As the SY comes to a close, Lance and the others put it all on the line to stop the Inner Circle. That, and the Graduation Ball. ISDRAC unleashes the transformed Gordon, and Rizu uses his new mecha. Fates Skylar is heavily injured and Victor swears Connor and the Inner Circle would pay for it. Lance finds out his dad was in ISDRAC, and sets off to find more answers, realizing he must be connected. It’s revealed that Herrick is Patient Zero, and was kidnapped long before school started. ISDRAC had made him their first successful human test subject. The remaining active members of the group go to look for him. �� Added Character Descriptions *Lance The first main protagonist. A transfer student devoid of any old ties in this new environment. He’ll do whatever it takes to fit in again, even if it means becoming a superhero, or at least just a better person. *Riley D’Amico / Beauty and the Beast The second main protagonist. Surprisingly charismatic and crazy on the good side. Her pet is an invisible Chimeran dog that escaped from an ISDRAC facility years ago. *Connor Fitzgerald / Hive-Mind The Class President and main antagonist for the second half of Vol. 1. Commands the presence of the class and gets them through anything, whatever it takes. However stern and brutal he may be, he only does what he thinks is best for everyone. He gains the ability to manipulate nanobots. *Isabelle Foster / Bittersweet The Class Vice President. She represents The Heart of the class, and takes care of her fellow classmates as if they were her children. She gains the power of healing, and an extended lifespan. *Xander van Garde / The_Glitch The resident class gamer, who fares better in his videogame worlds than in the real world. He gains the power of Videogame Physics. *Alice Mercer / Doctor Kinesis The enigmatic, prodigal daughter of a billionaire engineer, if a little too strange. She gains the power of telekinesis. *Archibald Ventress / Speed-Freak The main antagonist for the first half of Vol. 1. The MC’s self-absorbed, sporty, cocky but also dangerously determined rival. He gains the power of super speed. *Victor Nocturne / Blackhole & Skylar Reiss / Supernova The inseparable twins at heart described by their classmates as ‘forces of nature’. Despite their clashing traits, they do everything together and will keep doing so ‘til the end. They gain the ability to manipulate shadow and light, respectively. *Felicia Scarlett / Chartreux The charming sociable Genki Girl who can brighten up everyone’s day with a cheeky smile. She gains the traits of a cat. *Elsie Collins Riley’s best friend. After months of not dong anything, she takes up the personal mission of looking for Herrick, a mutual friend of theirs who’s gone missing, determined to prove she’s not as fragile as everyone thinks she is. *Lucas Zafkiel / Lullabye The “sleeper” who’s usually clueless about what’s going on everytime. He accidentally stumbles upon something he never should have, and no one will ever know what it was unless he wakes. *Hyoo Yung Kim / Bubblegum The class artist and surprisingly, a good dancer. Not surprising, however, is his charm that attracts masses of female crowds. He gains the power of elasticity. *Jay Jimenez / Obra Maestro Kim’s partner in crime, in art and in life. He gans the power to manipulate ink. *Rizume Katsugi / Man-O-War The lovable fat geek who knows just about everything concerning pop culture. He gains the ability to summon weapons, and he gets a Mecha to help harness them. *Gordon Bennett / Ravenous Rex Archibald’s best friend and intimidating right-hand man. His physiology increasingly resembles that of a downsized Kaiju as the story goes on. *Dexter Redlow / Deathray Connor’s socially awkward (and unreliable) right-hand otaku. He gains the power of being able to fire a laser beam. *Dwight Lennerd / Chronicle A misfit among misfits, his only chance of redemption lies in the salvation of his new superhuman friends. He gains the power of time travel. *The I.S.D.R.A.C. A mysterious organisation whose pursuit for scientific knowledge goes beyond human ethic, and their methods, even more questionably so. *Hugo Herrick A friend of the group who no one’s heard from in months... �� Added Concept Art for: Connor, Riley, Lance, Dexter, Victor, Skylar, Alice, Ventress, Gordon and Dwight Category:Blog posts